The Best Way To Cure A Hiccup
by blissbubbles
Summary: Hiei has troubles with hiccups and Kurama knows exactly how to cure it. kuramaXhiei.


**Disclaimer:** Too bad, so sad. I don't own YYH or any of the characters. Although I wish I do... sigh It belongs to... er- hell, I don't even know who he is. Hehehe!

**Pairings:** kuramaXhiei

**..: The Best Way To Cure A Hiccup :..**

Kurama placed his pen on the table and rested his hands at the back of his head. He threw his gaze outside his bedroom window, obviously waiting for someone.

After some time of staring at the pitch black scenery outside, he sighed and let his head fall forwards to the table with a soft 'thud'.

'Knock it off, Kurama. He's not coming...,' a voice in his head suddenly started whispering.

'Who knows? Maybe he will...,' he answered back the mysterious voice.

'Why do you always think that one of these he'll be coming to see you?' No response. Sigh. 'Damn, Kurama. You're really hopeless.' With that, the voice stopped bothering him and vanished into nothingness.

Kurama sighed. He buried himself deeper in his hands, willing himself to forget what just happened. 'I really am going crazy. No one in their right minds would talk to themselves,' he said to himself while continuously hitting his head on the table to put some sense into himself.

Eventually, he stopped banging his head and sighed deeply. 'Where are you, Hiei? I really miss you..' Before snatching his pen back, he gave the window a last look and proceeded with his homework.

Somewhere in the city, a black figure remained unnoticed as it continuously sprang from tree to tree. After a while, it settled on top of a tall tree, scanning the view around him. Once contented, it leaned back at the trunk of the tree, trying to get some rest.

Everything seemed to be perfect. The constant noise of the vehicles can be distantly heard, the chirping of the birds were slowly decreasing, and the soft feel of the wind tingling in his face every now and then. Hiei was at peace. No one dared to disturb the sleeping koorime(?). But soon, his worst nemesis would arrive. hic Hiei suddenly bolted up from his sleep. hic 'Damn!'

After half an hour of trying to get rid of the hiccup, which included almost getting killed in the process, he decided to just visit Kurama and see if the fox could be of any help.

"Oist, hic fox!" Hiei demanded once he was in Kurama's room.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked, looking up from his homework, surprised to see a very irritated Hiei standing in his windowsill. "C'mon in. What brings you here, anyway?" Kurama can't hide his excitement. He was really delighted to see Hiei, not to mention that he was just thinking of him a moment ago.

"I'm sick," he spat out but sounded more like a child pouting. "hic"

"Sick?" Kurama was on Hiei's side in an instant feeling his temperature. "Daijoubu desu ka? You shouldn't be moving around too much if you're sick, you know," he said, worry masked in his voice clearly.

"I'm not that sick!" he almost snapped, moving Kurama's hand away from him. "See?" he said, pointing at his throat.

Kurama looked at Hiei inquiringly, obviously not understanding what he just said. He merely raised an eyebrow when he heard no response from him. He was about to open his mouth top ask when...

hic

Kurama would have laughed if it weren't for the serious look on Hiei's face. He decided it would be best if he would not laugh, lest he wanted to be killed. "That's... it?" he started slowly. "You... got a hiccup?"

"It's not hic just a hic hiccup!" he jumped off the window and welcomed himself inside Kurama's room. "It's hic been pestering hic me for the last hic goddamned hour hic and it's driving me hic nuts!"

"Oookay..." Kurama started to become serious because he knew that Hiei isn't really in the mood to be joking around. "So... did you... uhmm... try drinking water?" he suggested.

Hiei shot Kurama an are-you-kidding-me look before finally answering him. "I've almost hic drowned drinking all hic the water in that hic goddamned fountain hic and still this hic fucking shit hic won't leave me."

"I see... let's just try other ideas... don't worry, I'll take care of it," Kurama assured him.

"Hn. You better do it fast or else..." Hiei warned him and reminded him that an angry Hiei is not a good Hiei.

"Hai!" Kurama smiled reassuringly before looking up about cures on hiccups.

They have tried almost everything to get rid of the hiccup but to their dismay, none of it would just work.

After almost an hour of desperately trying to find a cure to Hiei's hiccup, they just sat on the bed and waited for the said nuisance to stop bothering our poor Hiei.

"Why don't you try holding your breath again?" Kurama started with a hint of hesitation in his voice.

"Are you really trying to hic kill me...? Hiei snapped while throwing Kurama a deadly glare from the other side of the bed. "Do you hic want to hic die that badly hic?"

"No! That's not it Hiei...! You're getting me all wrong!" Kurama sweatdropped from Hiei's sudden reaction 'Okay... So it wasn't such a good idea to tell him that...'

"Hn," he withdrew his glare from Kurama and proceeded on glaring at particularly no one outside the window.

Both were silent for some time, not knowing what else to do. Kurama was the first one who broke the deafening silence between them.

"Hiei...?" he said while looking up from staring at the floor.

"Hn."

Kurama slowly moved closer to Hiei which caused Hiei to raise a confused eyebrow. Hiei unconsciously started moving away from the inching fox. "What is it, hic fox?"

Kurama managed to trap the koorime(?) beneath him. "There's something I need to tell you..." he looked at Hiei seriously.

"What's hic gotten to you, hic fox?" He tried to free himself from the rather creepy fox but Kurama's grip on him was way to strong.

"Listen, Hiei..." Kurama started. "I... I... I'm in love with you..."

Hiei wanted to say something but no words came out from his mouth.

"I've been in love with you for a long time now. Don't ask why... I just do..." Kurama continued talking as he stared at Hiei's confused crimson orbs.

To say that Hiei was shocked was an understatement. He had never seen Kurama so serious in his entire life. Much more, confessing his love to him. "Kurama... you don't know what you're saying..." he said while still trying to break free.

Kurama tightened his hold on Hiei even more, making sure he won't get away. This is the only chance he got and he's not letting it slip away. "I'm dead serious, Hiei. I really, really love you..." with that, Kurama closed the gap between them leaving a dumbfounded Hiei staring at the fox, which is at the moment kissing him passionately and senselessly.

Hiei actually stopped breathing the moment Kurama locked his soft lips with his. He tried to resist at first but Kurama's grip on him was just too strong. In the end, he gave in to the kiss and it turned out to be a battle for dominion.

When the kiss finally ended, both were panting heavily and were trying to catch their breaths.

"What was that for?" Hiei demanded. And glared. But he was not actually angry. Just... confused.

Kurama smirked, the serious look on his face was totally gone. "Oh... just nothing. How's your hiccup, anyway?"

"It's..." Hiei was about to snap at Kurama for changing the subject but realized that his hiccups were gone. "gone..."

"Heh," Kurama tried to suppress his grin. "I told you I'll take care of it," he said not trying to sound too proud of himself.

"Hn. baka kitsune," Hiei chose to ignore the fox and turned to stare out of the window instead.

"Oh c'mon, Hiei!" Kurama approached him. "I was only kidding!"

"So, everything was part of your plan, huh?" he said, still not taking his view from the window.

"Well, yeah..." Kurama blushed at the memory of what he said and did. 'Actually, no... I really love you and I really wanted to kiss you senselessly...And it all fits perfectly in this damn situation.' He wanted to say this but decided against it.

"I thought so..." Hiei said it so softly that Kurama barely caught his words.

"Look... If it bothers you that much, just... just forget about it, 'kay?" he said softly as he placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder. He meant what he said but somewhat his voice contradicts what he is saying.

Hiei turned away his gaze from the window and looked at Kurama seriously. "Sure... I can forget about that...," he said as he inched closer to the fox, "but can you forget this?"

Hiei claimed Kurama's lips without any warning and left the fox in a state of shock. After some time, Hiei broke the kiss and smirked contentedly.

"Hiei... I..." Kurama was still confused as to what happened.

"Hn," Hiei just continued to smirk.

Kurama once again opened his mouth to say something but instead, a loud hic was heard from him.

Hiei would have laughed if he weren't that inexpressive. Instead he just raised an eyebrow and smirked he smirks a lot, doesn't he? "I guess hiccups are kinda catching, huh?" he said to his bestfriend.

"Sure is... hic" Kurama had to laugh for his little misfortune. "Well... do you mind curing it?" he said with a note of teasing in his voice.

"No... not at all..." he replied with a stop-doing-that-or-I'll-really-let-you-have-it smirk and the rest was history.

**.:OWARI:.**


End file.
